User talk:Lordranged7
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 ---- Reply Thanks, I know that already, I was just asking for approval to use a sandbox until they're confirmed (which you've replied saying you're okay with). Like Ellis99 always messages whenever there's a discussion that should be noticed if possible, a.) I've created a discussion about moving Electric Soldier Porygon to "Cyber Soldier Porygon" because it's the correct translation that should thus be mentioned on whatever character or Pokémon page links to the episode, and b.) that I'm running for Content Moderator because a.) some of the other admins have resigned, which opens up rights to renaming images/deleting/protecting pages open to an extra position in the wiki's staff, b.) Ellis recommended that I go for Content Mod months later, which makes this long overdue, and c.) I know how to use this for deleting Bulb images and vandalism or unnecessary mainspace pages and I know when protecting a page is only necessary if it's over multi-user issues, such as addition of fan speculation or sock puppetry to vandalize, since I have the experience to know how to delete/protect/rename images because I'm an admin on other wikis, and Content Mods have limited access to certain admin tools on the wiki, ones I think can suit the situations I run into a lot, and I know how to determine page protection time lengths, and even if I did run for admin (I have no plans to now), I would rather use Content Mod for now since that's the lower rank before admin. Sorry if that was too long, just that there was a lot of information to mention there regarding my knowledge of how to use Content Mod rights. PokémonGamer 01:47, May 28, 2017 (UTC) :I'll message who you referred me to, thanks. I also have another question: maybe if a user has copied information from Bulbapedia and posted it on an article, sometimes we could maybe delete and undelete the page with select revisions restored (in other words, revisions that are not content copied from Bulbapedia) so that we are not archiving copyright violations originating from Bulbapedia. I know that Bulbapedia has an easier way of doing it since its administrators have revision-delete which allows them to strike out a certain revision to hide it from the public (edit content or edit summary), however on Wikia, it requires deleting and undeleting the page and restoring it without the problem revisions. (edit: I would have also personally recommended two weeks, since the vandal came back after a month to do it, which escalates the seriousness, but one week is fine, because I think it would scare users away if we just change the block unexpectedly just for judging it as being too lenient) PokémonGamer 18:23, May 29, 2017 (UTC) If you see a user named Pokemonshipper6 adding a huge, useless, broken extra moves table on this page, I just want to let you know that I've left a notice on their page in case anything happens like that again. PokémonGamer 16:13, June 7, 2017 (UTC) :Because trivia is supposed to be listed in order of relevance, rather than the order it was posted, would it be best to put Pokémon Quiz segments in the XY series above or below the Who's that Pokémon segments? Maybe the Japanese segment Pokémon Quiz should be put above since it's the original version of the anime series, and the articles with Who's that Pokémon (the dub segment) above the Japanese segment were written by users who assume everyone is watching the English dub, and that no one watches the Japanese version (which is clearly not the case). PokémonGamer 18:51, June 7, 2017 (UTC) ::The episode SM029 is almost finished airing, and the Morelull in SM029 evolved into Shiinotic, which I believe means the page should be renamed as well, but I don't know how the page should look if the Pokémon evolved in the same episode. At the end of the episode, it was revealed the Morelull was apart of a huge pack of them. PokémonGamer 10:18, June 8, 2017 (UTC) :::He did. PokémonGamer 11:14, June 8, 2017 (UTC) (reset indent) As of June 10th, I'll be out of town for less than a week so I won't be active on the wiki until June 15th (around 3-5 PM EST or somewhere around there), although I will be able to watch the episode SM030 on that date. If you need to ask anything to any non-administrator on this wiki, there are other users you can ask them on their talk page during that time. The voting time on my request expires soon which is when it will be reviewed, so I just want to make sure the admins are aware so that they'll be able to review it then. PokémonGamer 23:58, June 9, 2017 (UTC) :I'm back where I live, and thus will be more active on this wiki than I was in the past six days. I did make some edits on SM030's page though because I was still able to get internet when it was airing to go on this wiki. :(edit) I'm also changing XY024 to the 3rd episode of Kalos Quest. There is a very important reason for this, as the official website and DVD's list this as season 18's third episode, not season 17. It being a season 17 episode is based on how it was originally intended, instead of how it actually aired, and according to the official English site (since the "20 seasons" only apply to the dub), it's a season 18 episode. So before you think I'm doing this without talk page consensus, there have been discussions on XY078's and OI001's talk pages in which we use the official sources to determine the dub seasons for these, so we've already decided in the past that using the official sources is allowed. So it's pretty much a widespread correction to change it to the official season. :In conclusion, because the listing under season 17 is fan speculation based on our numbering rather than official listings of it as a season 18 episode which the pages have previously ignored, it would be okay to list it like that. However, I do object to renaming XY024 to XY051 as it was not retconned out of continuity in the Japanese version, and it's not like the Japanese version uses the whole " seasons" organizing, as they separate the XY series as "Pocket Monsters XY" (XY001-XY093) and "Pocket Monsters XY&Z" (XY094-XY140), so me listing XY024 under season 18 is based on the wiki's policy to use official confirmation, which is in this case solely based on the dub. :(edit 2) Just realized that XY024 is the second episode of season 18, as we try to combine the Japanese airing order and banned episodes into the English dub season's page. But I just want to have you understand what I'm doing, I don't want to get in any trouble as what I'm doing requires tons of editing to correct the seasons, but this is official. Official sources of the season organizing always take priority in cases like this. PokémonGamer 23:00, June 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks for confirming that. Also, as you're one of the majority of users who have hardly any knowledge of Japanese, if you see anyone with a translation of episodes within hours of their airing on a Facebook page and with different font than PocketMonsters Fansubs, and long before PocketMonsters Fansubs releases their translation, please note that whoever is doing this has been doing this ever since the XY anime started in Japan and these translations are not done by professional subbers who have at least any good knowledge on the Japanese language, they are highly inaccurate translations that are a combination of machine translations and pure guesswork. They have just today posted a (presumably) highly inaccurate translation of SM030, although I haven't watched their translation yet. It would be best to ask me (who can translate from my own knowledge and dictionary without even touching Google Translate) or anyone else with at least some knowledge of Japanese what is going on in the scenes and dialogue, rather than assume this "translator"'s explanation was accurate. Many lines there might be accurate though like Satoshi saying "Thanks for the letter" according to these "translations", which I hear him saying "手紙ありがとう" to Gladio and it translates to that legitimately as I can verify, but it's still a machine translation, and machine translations are unreliable. ::PocketMonsters Fansubs is translated by users who are well-versed in the Japanese language, as well as there being users on Serebii forums who know Japanese, although I wouldn't quote them on exact dialogue rather than simply the gist, as they do usually take liberties and refer to dialogue by what it would appear it's saying, instead of staying within line of what they're actually saying (thus making the fan translations semi-unreliable sources at times), such as the translations on XY088 and SM033's episode titles, which Bulbapedia staff are aware of. ::I just want to make you aware about the inaccuracy of these inaccurate "translations" you may usually see on Facebook, in case you happen to come across early translations before PocketMonsters Fansubs or Serebii. PokémonGamer 23:07, June 16, 2017 (UTC) :::There is attempting to add profanity to pages that needs to be given a 3 day block. PokémonGamer 02:50, June 17, 2017 (UTC) ::::And with what I was saying about the translations, it's good that you're using the pocketmonsters fansubs translations - like you said you're using - as they're good since you don't know Japanese (and it's good to use them in articles with missing info) - do rely on the pocketmonsters ones in most instances, as they are translated and checked by people who legitimately know Japanese. I'm just saying that there are other subbed versions of episodes that are not from pocketmonsters and are done by people who have zero knowledge of Japanese who use notorious machine translators such as Google Translate and/or outright guess the dialogue (such as this flawed translation of SM030's preview, which suggests the characters' narration says that Ash regularly trains Snowy instead of Lillie, and that Pikachu isn't any of his Pokémon, among others, when it's really saying "...Ash will have to train Snowy...") - Serebii mods suggest to avoid the non-pocketmonsters subs completely because people relying on them instead of pocketmonsters are more likely to make an inaccurate attempt to understand what's happening in the scenes - and they suggest to instead rely on translations from people who are fluent in the language (such as pocketmonsters), or otherwise have enough knowledge of the language to make an accurate judgment (me being the latter). PokémonGamer 03:52, June 20, 2017 (UTC) :::::And I'm also letting an admin know that I've changed the Clemont and Cilan XY&Z special to fix something in the translation, and I don't think it needs talk page discussion if that part of the translation isn't even correct to start off with. Normally I would edit the page and update the translation on the episode guide, but since it's an undubbed special, the name is to go by its Japanese translation. Explanation is, the word "saikyou" does not mean "ultimate" or "best" - it is specifically a word referring to being the best of "strength" specifically, and the word "ultimate" is too vague to describe that. This is why I double check it if the translation comes from Serebii, as they tend to differ from the actual meaning of words and take freedom to go outside of that wording, and that doesn't really work out well - Bulbapedia does not consider Serebii a reliable source for translations as they tend to do this kind of thing a lot, even if it comes from someone who knows Japanese, namely Dephender on the Serebii forums (also because unlike us, Serebii has specifically asked Bulbapedia not to use his site as a source of information) - which is why Bulbapedia has translators on their staff with enough knowledge of Japanese to judge episode titles personally to verify them. Just leaving you aware how I'm sorting this out, and yeah I've double-checked Bulbapedia's translation so I know it's more accurate than Serebii's. PokémonGamer 04:09, June 21, 2017 (UTC) Re:Categories Oh, I didn't know that. Sorry. I was just trying to help. I only add the categories to match it on the locations. Didn't know it was at another section.--Jokeman20 (talk) 19:21, June 18, 2017 (UTC) :If this user is adding Spider Man content to this wiki, make sure to give them a 3 day block the next time they do it. I deleted the Spider Man content and locked the target names from creation to prevent them from creating it again as they had recreated the Spider Man page. PokémonGamer 20:52, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Alola Detective Laki The iTunes character listings for Pokémon Sun & Moon volume 2 list this character's name as Laki. Also, it was correct about Noa's dub name being Nina and Shiron's dub name being Snowy, the character listings being known from before SM013, the episode that revealed them, aired, and Satoshi's dub name (as this is the English dub characters on iTunes) is listed as Ash. I think we can rename Lucky to Laki now because either a - *a.) it's the dub name, or; *b.) if it's not the dub name, it is a tentative dub name from the Japanese name and is thus an official romanization, which also falls in support of renaming it (even if Raki is originated from Lucky, it is still possible they intend for the English spelling of the Japanese name to be Laki, same as with Imajin from Doki Doki Panic whose name originates from the transliteration of the word "imagine" but is still officially romanized Imajin) as the name comes from an official English source. If the dub name is different when the dub airs with Laki coming from the Japanese name, we can rename it yet again, it being the official Japanese romanization if the dub name is different. Abcboy on Bulbapedia had the dub names for those before the dub actually aired. The only reason Bulbapedia waits until the airing is because, they don't know if it's the dub name or if it's tentative from the official romanization (in which case they'll put it as the romanization), and they have a policy not to add trivia or create character pages from an episode until they have aired in the Japanese version (in this case, this policy is also carried on to the dub). However, we do it differently here, in which the official romanization is listed as the character's name for undubbed characters as well as the English dub name in its place when it becomes known, and Laki falls under either of those two, which is currently released as an iTunes name. PokémonGamer 02:44, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Personality Some non-protag pokemon has shown obvious personality. Why can't we add info about their personality like Bulba? Diana Lover (talk) 07:04, June 28, 2017 (UTC)Diana loverDiana Lover (talk) 07:04, June 28, 2017 (UTC)